Complicated Reunion
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Musing about her past soon leads to a complicated reunion that Azula doesn't want. A/N: Other genres include: Angst, hurt/comfort. A/N: Same story just a few tweaks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Azula may be out of character.**

**Azula's POV**

I sat in my room staring out my window as I watched my daughter playing with her cousin, she was bending.

No, she wasn't firebending, she was airbending.

I still can't believe it and it's strange, it was bound to happen though that she would come along five years after what happened.

What happened between myself and her father was a heat of the moment thing.

I had been let out of the mental facility and into the care of the Avatar, my brother and his wife Katara, her brother Sokka, his wife Suki and the earthbender, Toph. As I was learning to recover, the Avatar was by my side helping me to slowly change and that I am grateful for. I'll never admit it to him, though not that I know where he is.

There were times when we fought, many times but gradually I think I fell for him.

I wasn't supposed to fall for the Avatar. The fallen fire princess of the fallen Phoenix Lord Ozai doesn't fall in love.

7 months into my recovery, Zuzu surprised everyone by allowing my firebending to be returned to me.

Just like father, I had been stripped of my bending but now, I had to prove to them I was making a recovery. I think the Avatar…Aang knew what Zuzu was doing because I caught them exchanging glances before the Avatar restored my firebending.

I wasn't perfect and Aang was able to help me gain proper control of firebending until I was completely a firebender again.

I was curious throughout my times in rehabilitation as to why Aang had taken me away from the facility in the first place.

So one night, I confronted him about it.

I went looking for him after dinner and found him at the turtle-duck pond feeding the turtle-ducks. I had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into the palace. He had protested but I ignored him. We made it to my room, I had shoved him in and closed the door.

_*Flashback*_

_I turned to look at him as he gave me a look that said 'I'm-completely-lost'_

"_I want to know something and I want your honest opinion, no bullshitting" I began_

"_O-Okay" he agreed_

"_Why did you take me from the mental facility?" I asked him, he looked confused about what I meant._

_Sighing, I elaborated so he understood_

"_That day, seven months ago, why did you take me from the mental facility? Why didn't you just leave me there to go crazy, sink into depression and rot there for the rest of my life like you knew I deserved to?" I asked._

_I knew he understood that_

"_Is that was this is about?" he asked_

"_Yes, now answer the damn question" I replied_

"_I'm the Avatar and it's my duty to help people, nations to change for the better and so that's what I do. I believe I was able to help you to change, so I took you out of there and back here. Looks like I succeeded" he explained._

_I stood there with a look I probably couldn't describe, taking in what he said, processing what he had said before deciding to respond to it_

"_That's it? 'I'm the Avatar and it's my duty', that's your excuse? That's absolutely pathetic, there has to be a real reason why you rescued me from that hell hole and brought me back here to the palace" I rolled my eyes_

"_I told you already, it's my duty to do so. I did my duty and you're pretty much better" he tried "I don't know what more you want, so if you're done I'm leaving" he added as he began to walk towards the door._

_I knew that wasn't just it, there was more to it and I was going to get it out of him. I pivoted on my heel and hurried after him, grabbing him by the arm, I turned him around to face me and pinned him to the door_

"_Azula, what the hell?" he asked confusion in his voice_

"_You're not being truthful and I want the truth" I replied_

"_You've got to be kidding me! I already told you-' I cut him off_

"_No **the truth**" I growled_

"_Fine, you want the truth? I am the Avatar and it is my duty to help people, however you were different. I didn't save you from the asylum because it was my duty, I took you home because I wanted to. I felt sorry for you and I knew, with help, you could get back on your feet and change for the better. I was proud at what I had done and I never regretted the decision to rescue you from the hell hole" he explained._

_I stood there letting everything he said sink in, he had really wanted to help me and not because he was the Avatar but he was sorry that I had gotten myself into this. I was touched and then it hit me, he was just feeling pity and I felt disgusted._

_My hand burst into flame as anger coursed through me _

"_You didn't want to help me, you just pitied me and the fact of how I could sink so low that I was willing to kill people to try and rule the world. So you thought 'poor little Azula, she's going crazy but being the Avatar I have to help her. Even if that meant she could snap any time and create a new war.' You disgust me, I don't need your pity. That's what this is, it's all pity" I growled angrily._

_Aang looked completely hurt by what I had said, good he deserves it. No one pities the Princess of the Fire Nation, not if they want to live._

_I sucked in my breath and roared releasing blue fire at him, Aang blew back and kicked me off of him. I was sent flying across the room and crashed into my vanity mirror which smashed before I slid to the floor._

_Growling, I got up. I sent a fire ball which he deflected using air before making a giant hand and capturing me in it. I used my firebending to get out of his grasp and ran at him, sending a flying kick to his stomach knocking him back and sending him flying into the door. Aang got up wincing slightly, I was aiming another flying kick at him but this time, he grabbed my leg spinning me around before slamming me into the ground. My back slammed into the ground, I groaned and suddenly found myself pinned to the ground. I growled at him_

"_Azula will you just listen I-'_

"_Don't want to hear it" I cut him off, I threw him off of me and onto the bed._

_I ran over to him, pinning him to the bed, an evil smirk on my face_

"_Get out of this one" I snarled my hand igniting._

_What happened next caught me completely off guard when he furiously and suddenly pressed his lips to mine._

_I kissed back hard with all the passion and hatred I had for him, I shoved my tongue into his mouth and dueled his. It was a battle for dominance and, to my surprise, his tongue won._

_Aang flipped us and I was underneath him as he assaulted my neck with his lips and teeth, biting and kissing it. I gasped and ran my hands over his bald head and down to his back digging my sharp nails into his back and he accidently bit a little too hard. Normally, I take control but for some reason I was losing it as Aang kissed me again. His hand slipped through my robes and grabbed my breast, squeezing it and making me moan._

_He retracted his lips from mine and reattached them to my neck, I was going to have a hickey in the morning_

"_I hate you" I gasped out as his hand slipped lower down my body._

_Aang stopped assaulting my neck and looked up_

"_I know" his voice completely husky and with a growl, something I never knew he was capable of before, suddenly, my clothes were gone._

_*End Flashback*_

That night we had sex; hot, steamy, passion and hatred fueled sex. That night, was something I was never going to forget because it was also my first time. I lost count how many times we did it that night, what I do remember was after that we were out of breath but as I succumbed to sleep, I had felt Aang's arms around me and I didn't protest. The next morning, Aang was gone by the time I roused from my sleep. I found a note though

_*Flashback*_

_I opened my eyes as I felt the sun hit me and rolled over, hoping to hit a warm body but the spot beside me was empty. I sat up confused, had I dreamt the whole thing? No, because I was aching all over and I was naked when I checked. There were bruises on me, which I knew proved that last night was real. I turned my head and noticed a piece of paper on the pillow that had been Aang's, I picked it up and read it_

'_**Zula,**_

_**I know you hate me. Last night was a heat of the moment thing but I enjoyed it. If you hate me for the rest of your life, I understand. Hope we can be friends in the future, whenever I see you again.**_

_**Love**_

_**Aang**_

_**P.S**_

_**Momo's yours.**_

_I looked across the room to see Momo, Aang's flying bat lemur, who was sleeping on my desk. I got out of my bed, grabbed my dressing gown and a scarf putting them on and made my way over to full body length mirror on my wall and I stood staring at myself._

_I had bed hair, slightly black and blue bruises and a hickey a big one. I smirked before walking over to my desk. Momo woke up and took flight before settling in my arms as I left my bedroom and went to breakfast._

_*End Flashback*_

Unfortunately, for me, Zuzu had spotted the hickey when I went to scratch my neck and confronted me. Of course, I told him nothing. Well, that was until four months later when an unusual small bump protruded from my stomach and something inside it began kicking. That's when we all discovered I was pregnant, fours months. I didn't tell them whose it was until I had the baby five months later and we realized that the baby girl looked like me, except she had grey eyes. Aang's eyes and then, they knew.

As it turned out, she was an airbender like her father but I never told her who her father was and I don't plan to. He's been gone five years and I don't expect to see him again. I'll never see him, hear his boyish laugh, caress his tight abs and feel his d-

"Hi mommy" a peppy voice called to me and I snapped out of my thoughts, startled.

I leant far back in my chair and fell backwards, chair and all, in surprise and hit the floor groaning.

Giggles filled the room as I sat up and glared at my daughter

"Ana, how many times have I told you not to do that?" I asked getting up annoyed

"Several" she replied looking downcast

"Don't do it again" I chided

"Okay" she pouted.

Sighing, I crouched down and pulled Ana into my arms

"I'm sorry, I love you" I told her

"I love you too, mommy. Guess what?" she asked returning to her bubbly self

"What?" I asked excitedly and gently

"The Avatar is coming back to the Fire Nation" she replied.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

I remained crouched in that spot, completely frozen.

This couldn't be happening, not now. Not after five years, there was no way he was coming back into our lives after he just up and left.

I hoped she was kidding and maybe she misheard information, maybe the Avatar was going to another fire nation town and not the main city

"Where did you hear this?" I asked her

"Auntie Katara told me, Shina and Yumi last week, isn't that so cool?" she replied her air ball appearing and she zoomed around the room in excitement, just like her father.

I am going to kill my brother, how can he do this to me?

I got up and stormed out of my room towards the war room, not caring if he was in a meeting.

He can kiss my royal ass for all I care, the Avatar is not setting foot in this palace.

I burst into the war room and everyone looked at me, good thing the Avatar wasn't there so I could embarrass myself.

I stormed over to Zuko, yes I called him Zuko, and hauled his royal ass out of the room and to the throne room. Once inside, I rounded on him

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRICKIN MIND?" I shrieked and he winced

"Azula what the hell is wrong?" he asked me

"OH I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE IT'S THE FACT THAT MY DAUGHTER JUST TOLD ME THE AVATAR IS COMING HOME" I shouted.

Zuzu then pieced it together and groaned

"You weren't supposed to find out yet" he said

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?" I shrieked

"Zula please stop screeching" Zuzu begged and I did

"When does he get here?" I asked angrily and I saw him look hesitant, like he didn't want to answer the question but he did

"Tonight" he replied.

I snapped, I stalked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. The sound reverberated throughout the throne room, I had never been so angry.

I'd been psycho-angry and all sorts of angry, but this…this was a different angry one I had never experienced.

Zuzu recovered and held me by my shoulders, I saw pleading in his eyes.

Pleading, why would he do that?

"Aang wanted to come back and check on us, he's staying for a couple of weeks" he said "besides, I think it's time you reconcile with him, and I know you don't hate him. You haven't had a boyfriend in the five years he's been gone, it's clear that night with Aang, you fell in love and so did he. Also, I think he should know about Ana" he added.

I calmed down and slumped my shoulders, I stalked out of the throne room leaving Zuzu watching after me. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing Aang tonight, not after everything I've been through. I headed to my room, climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

oOo

That night at dinner, I ate quietly and quickly hoping to disappear to my room before **he **arrived. Ana was talking animatedly to her cousins retelling one of Uncle's stories they liked to hear and giggling. Suddenly, a servant walked into the great hall and bowed before addressing Zuzu and Katara

"Your royal highness, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara. I present to you the Avatar" he said and stepped aside.

I choked on my food.

Toph, who lived permanently here in the palace, whacked my back in amusement, chuckling.

I stared at the Avatar. It couldn't be. He had grown, now standing maybe 6ft 2 (big growth spurt), short brown hair and filled out rather nicely, a bit of muscle showing. And he's only seventeen for crying out loud.

Katara was the first out of her seat, she dashed through the great hall and straight into Aang's arms into a hug, followed closely by Sokka, Toph, Suki and Zuzu. They all tackled him into a group hug, including Toph, the girls showering him with kisses on his face and the guys laughing.

Aang laughed and hugged them and kissed them in return

"Hey guys, I missed you all too" he said, his voice was slightly deeper

"Wow Twinkle Toes, you sure have been working out" Toph said as they pulled back to give him some air, Aang grinned

"Sure have" he agreed

"Suck Sokka" Katara told her brother who began whining that one minute Aang used to be small and puny and now he was the hottest guy on the planet.

Everyone laughed at that.

Same old Sokka.

I noticed movement and saw Shina, Yumi and Ana leave the table. I tried to grab my daughter but she escaped my grasp eager to meet the Avatar.

Shit.

I got up and followed after her, they stopped as their parents let go of Aang and he smiled down at the three girls crouching down

"Let me guess, you must be Shina and Yumi. My lovely nieces" he greets them as he held his arms out and the girls ran to him

"Uncie Aang" they cried hugging him.

Did I mention they're younger than Ana?

She's the oldest.

I kept an eye on Aang as he looked down at my daughter and looked startled. Dammit, he's seen that she has his eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes shot up and locked with my own. I wanted to turn and run but I couldn't, I completely froze.

Aang let go of his nieces and approached my daughter before crouching down and looking at her

"What a pretty little lady, what's your name?" Aang asked her.

Don't speak Ana

"Ana" she replied "and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Avatar" she added holding her hand out.

Aang laughed at her and shook her hand

"Pleasure to meet you too, Ana" he smiled

"Aang come and have something to eat" Suki suggests as everyone nodded and headed towards the royal table.

Ana rushed over to me squealing and I scooped her up

"Mommy, I met the Avatar" she exclaimed excitedly

"Yes I saw" I replied faking my enthusiasm "Ana, mommy's tired. I think we should turn in" I added

"But mom" she whined as we left the great hall through the side door which lead to a corridor

"Hush Ana, if you don't whinge I let you sleep in my bed" I bargained

"Okay."

oOo

I sat on window ledge staring out at the starry night sky, Ana was sleeping. We had stayed in here the rest of the night, playing games, reading and star gazing before she fell asleep.

Someone knocked on my door and I ignored it, knowing who it was

"Go away Sokka" I hissed loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to wake Ana.

He opened the door

"Okay Sokka, if you don't leave by the count of three, I will pummel your ass" I hissed.

Wait… something's off.

Sokka's footsteps are too light and graceful, when usually they're loud.

Oh shit.

I jumped off of the window sill and turned to face him.

Nope, not Sokka.

Aang.

I felt like I wanted to rush at him and pull him into my arms but then the last five years came crashing down, my want turned into anger. I crossed my arms and glared at him

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed

"Hi" he greeted lamely and I rolled my eyes "I wanted to see you" he added

"Really? Five years after you left me?" I asked angrily

"I'm sorry but duty called and I had to attend" he replied

"Great, well you missed out on a lot" I said and then pointed at Ana "she came nine months later after our 'heat of the moment' thing. I couldn't even bare to hold her because when I looked her in the eyes, yours looked right back. Eventually I did though, I love her. Oh yeah, we had son too. Unfortunately, he was a stillborn. I couldn't bear to bury him because he was a miniature version of you with my golden eyes but we did. So thanks, I was left to deal with sadness and pain and emotional turmoil these last five years and raise our daughter. Because, you abandoned me. Well done, Avatar, you succeeded and you were right. I hate you" I spilt everything a little louder than I had planned.

Aang just stood there taking everything in, I saw so many emotions flicker in his eyes and then he looked at Ana. I thought I saw a tear in the corner of his eye.

No don't cry.

I couldn't stand it when he cried and then I felt my own tears, I blinked them back furiously.

Aang looked back at me and bowed his head shamefully, like it was all his fault

"I'll leave" he said as he turned and left my room.

Movement caught my attention and Ana dashed out of my bed, racing after Aang.

Dammit.

I raced after her out of my room and into the corridor. She raced towards Aang

"Daddy wait" she called out, she airbended herself, launching into his arms after he turned around.

Aang caught her as she clung to him, he readjusted himself so she sat comfortably on his hip

"Daddy don't go" Ana pleaded.

I knew she had heard us, our quarrel must have woken her. And apparently she knew who Aang really was to her.

I watched as Aang put his forehead to hers, now I was curious

"Don't worry, Ana. Daddy's not going anywhere, he's just going to his room for the night. I'll promise I'll be at breakfast" he promised.

I tapped my foot, impatiently. Aang walked back over with our daughter as she yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. He walked right past me and into my room, I was about to protest but thought better of it. I moved and stood in the doorway watching as Aang walked to the bed and lay Ana down under the covers, before sitting down beside her and stroking her hair gently until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead before quietly getting up, he turned to look at me and made his way over

"Goodnight Azula" he said as he left the room.

I rolled my eyes, listening as he walked away and disappeared. I stood there watching my daughter before stepping in and closing the door, I walked over and got into bed. I put my arm over her and she shifted snuggling up to me before relaxing again, I kissed her forehead before closing my eyes.

The next morning I awoke and found the spot beside me empty, frowning, I got up and went to Ana's room and stopped in the doorway. Aang was reading her a book as they sat in Ana's old rocking chair, with her giggling every so often. I cleared my throat and they looked up, Ana squealed and jumped out of Aang's lap and ran to me. I scooped her up, turned and stormed off with her on my hip.

As I walked down the corridor to breakfast, I heard him following us but I just ignored him

"Ana, I don't want you hanging around the Avatar" I told her

"Why not?" she asked me

"Because I said so" I replied

"Azula you can't keep her from me, she's my daughter too. I missed out on the first five years of her life and I want to try and make up for that and be around for the rest of it" I heard Aang call out.

I stopped and swung around to face him, glaring at him

"Yeah well that's your own fault, maybe if you stayed we wouldn't be in this predicament" I snapped

"Well maybe if you wrote to me and told me you were having a baby, I would've dropped everything and come straight home" he argued back

"Would you?" I asked

"You know I would" he replied

"Really, tell me something. What's more important, helping out the world and keeping it in balance or staying here and raising a baby while the world might need you and another war might start?" I asked him and this time, he didn't have a reply.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Stupid Avatar.

He can't and won't drop anything to have a baby with someone, the world needs him. So did I but he left and everyone else helped me raise Ana, now he's back in my life and expects to be welcomed back with open arms and tears.

I snorted, yeah right

"Even if you did have Avatar duties to attend to, you might have found a way to do both. Like… I don't know…visit every so often but too late. She's five now" I told him

"4 and 3/4" she added in.

I glared at her and she fell silent.

Aang sighed, I hoped he was going to give up and leave me in peace to raise our daughter. Then to my horror, he began to approach us and I set Ana down crouching down to her level

"Go to breakfast, I'll meet you there" I whispered to her and she nodded her head and scurried off.

I looked back up and noticed Aang was towering over me, I stood up and glared up at him. We remained like that, just glaring at each other daring the other to make the first move.

So, I did.

I ignited my hand and sliced him across the chest, leaving a burn mark. I was about to do it again when he grabbed my wrist and kissed me. My flame disappeared as I pushed him away and sent a fireball at him, he dodged it and created a water whip by using water he had on a water skin he was carrying. He whipped it out and I jumped out of the way except I didn't see the other one and then I was trapped as he pulled me to him until I was pressed against him.

Aang removed the whips, grabbed my wrists as I struggled against him. He pushed me against the wall, I pushed him off of me but he pushed back

"Azula will you just listen to me" he pleaded.

I stopped moving and glared at him

"What?" I snapped angrily

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry for not being here, I put my duties before you. Katara told me in her letters that you were moodier than usual and I just put it off as you just being you. I should have picked up on the fact that you pregnant from what she told me but I ignored it. I should've come home, Azula and honestly, I missed you everyday but it was hard to write back. I only managed to write to Katara once every three months. I know these sound like stupid excuses but my duties were important but you should've come first. I'm sorry. I left you to have and raise Ana and deal with losing Ana's twin, the death of a baby should never have been dealt with alone. I know you had Zuko, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki and everyone but I know now you needed me and…I let you down" he finished.

I cracked there and then, I burst into tears. I don't know what overcame me but I just cried. All my emotions had come bubbling to the surface and made me cry. I don't think I've ever cried in my life, not even when I delivered my stillborn baby boy, Azulon, named after grandfather. I tried to stop but I couldn't, so many years of being cold and mean and a real bitch just came crashing down and I just cried.

Aang was a little startled but who could blame him, though he pulled me to him and we sank to our knees as I cried. After awhile, I faintly heard hurried sets of footsteps and when I looked up I saw Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Toph, Katara, Shina, Yumi and Ana standing there looking at us.

The Gaang looked surprised, especially Zuzu. They all dropped to their knees along with the girls and crawled over until they surrounded us and we all hugged. We pulled back, grinning at each other. I leant forward and kissed Aang and he kissed back causing the three youngest members of the new Gaang to make gagging sounds. We pulled back smiling at each other

"Well…it's about time" Sokka said and everyone laughed.

**The End**


End file.
